megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue
Rogue (Burai in the Japanese version) is the EM wave form of Solo, the last living person from Mu. He serves under Dr. Vega and Hollow as well as Hyde. He is formed when Solo goes through a wave change. Unlike Geo and Sonia, He does not have a FM-ian, UMA, or AM-ian partner, as he is a Murian, who were born with the ability to see, and use waves. He despising Link Power, and he challenges MegaMan repeatedly in an attempt to prove that his power of loneliness is greater. His Loneliness, and hatred of friendship was formed as a child, as people would gang up on him in groups, but alone, cowered in fear of him. He thus deemed relying on others as useless. Not suprisingly, he takes Bass's role in the series, as both have much in common. He wants to revive Le Mu (The ultimate life form), despite in the anime he opposes doing so. In Megaman Star Force 3 he returns, with a new blade that can be used even in his human form, due to Laplace, Solo's wizard, being capable of transforming into said sword. Star Force 2 Rogue initially starts off only capable of a few attacks: *'Rogue Arts : '''Rogue moves up to the player and attacks with a combination of punches and kicks *'Rogue Burst : 'Rogue fires off a shockwave that travels down two columns *'Rogue Knuckle : 'Rogue fires several purple fists down the columns at different times. *'Mu Rejection : 'In his EX forms and above, he gains a regenerating 1HP barrier that cannot be pierced with any means. After he reaches half health or below in his EX forms and above, he also pulls out his sword, and trades his moveset to: *'Rogue Sword : 'Rogue moves up to the player's position and performs several slashes, each at a different range. *'Rogue Slash : 'Rogue performs a Sonic Boom, similar to those done by Protoman in Battle Network *'Rogue Break : 'Rogue charges up a bit of energy before smashing on a large area. The area where his sword hits will crack through shields. Star Force 3 Rogue is capable of the following in this game: *'Mu Rejection : 'In forms v2 and above, Rogue gains a 1HP regenerating barrier that cannot be pierced with any means. *'Rogue Arts : 'Rogue moves up to the player and attacks with a combination of kicks and punches. *'Rogue Knuckle : 'Rogue fires off several fists at the player at different timings. They cause confusion if they connect. *'Rogue Sword : 'Rogue performs a slash covering a wide area. This slash will hit multiple times. *'Rogue Break : 'Two panels in front of the player will flash. Rogue will then descend on the player, breaking the panels. This attack must be dodged. *'Dancing Blade Combo : '''Rogue disappears, and the Laplace Blade will criss-cross towards the player twice. Then, Rogue will perform his Rogue Break in a similar fashion to the previous game. The final blow must be blocked, and it breaks where Rogue's sword impacts the field. Trivia *Rogue has a lot in common with Bass. 1: Both are black colored for the most part. 2: Both are outcasts. 3: Both hate humans. (Although this is rather odd as Solo is a human.) 4: Both can fight without need for an ally's assistance. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters